


Nothing Against Detectives

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Nothing Against... [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Joe West, bad boy, lowkey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that telling Joe about his relationship wouldn't end in bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Against Detectives

Telling Joe would literally be the death of him. Death by foster father was not how he wanted to go out. His ideal death would be one of glory, gold and gunshot wounds, but Joe wouldn’t give him that kind of satisfaction. Joe would do what he always did, smile in the guy's face, treat him like a son, but then he’d turn around and berate Barry for his choice in men and tell him that this isn’t what his mother would’ve wanted. And if the relationship still survived Joe and Nora’s hypothetical judgement, Joe usually sent a squad car to pick the guy up and charge him for some crime that probably was committed by the current boyfriend, and if that still didn’t work he’d probably murder him and then make it look like an accident. So telling Joe about Len was not something he could see happening in any universe. 

He already got enough shit from Eddie and Iris. Eddie constantly looking at him like he sold his soul to the devil and started doing crack with demons, instead of dating a guy that he introduced him to. Iris sent a therapist to his apartment to talk to him about how his mother’s death may have influenced the kind of men he dates. He didn’t speak to Iris for a month after that. Barry cared about his family, but he resented them for hating his boyfriends and using his mother as a ploy to get him to bend to their whims. The only person who was even semi-supportive of his relationship was Felicity, but she lived all the way in Starling, and it’s not like he could just run there. 

If they knew Len though they’d probably like him. Even though he was a cocky asshole with authority issues, but he was also intelligent and caring and a beast in bed. His family didn’t need to know about that last part, but fuck was he amazing, and the things that man could do with his tongue, Barry could write a book, turn it into a trilogy and then make four movies about it. But that was besides the point, he just wanted them to know Len, but he also didn't want to lose Len because everyone in his family was fucking psychotic, so he resolved to tell them in a few years after everything wasn’t so shiny and new, when it was slightly rusty but still working, although nothing ever really went the way he wanted it to. 

It was one of those nights where Iris was out with Eddie and Joe was at the precinct until morning, so Barry decided to commandeer the West house for a date, or rather Len decided to turn an innocent movie night into a ‘let’s see how many rooms in this house I can fuck Barry Allen in’ night. The kitchen, the downstairs bathroom and Barry’s old room had already been conquered, and after pizza and about fifteen minutes of Pulp Fiction, Len had Barry panting on the couch in the living room. He was holding Barry’s arms above his head and kissing him softly, a change of pace compared to their typically reckless escapades. But it was nice and slow and everything Barry could have asked for and more, until Joe decided to make an entrance. 

“Iris, what you and Eddie are doing on my couch better be PG.” Len’s grip loosened and Barry sat up, sheepishly smiling at Joe when he met his critical eye.

“Uh, hey Joe! How was, um work?” Len tried to hide his laughter from where he was nuzzled into Barry’s side but he failed causing Joe to make his way into the living room, to see Len, all of their clothes scattered on the floor and the box of pizza sitting on the table.

“It was good, better now that I have dinner.” He grabbed a slice from the box and sat down, smiling wickedly at the duo. “How about you and your companion get redressed and we eat the rest of this pizza before it gets cold?” 

Barry nodded and rushed Len up to his old bedroom. “Your old man seems nice.”

“He’s not.” Barry grumbled putting his shirt back on. He told Len about all the many things Joe West did to prevent Barry from dating bad boys, which had Len questioning the toxicity of his family situation.  “Oh, are there any outstanding warrants for your arrest or crimes that you’ve left any evidence at?” 

“Come on Scarlet, you know I’m not sloppy. Besides, I’m not afraid of Joe, let him do his worst.” Len grabbed his waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. “But if it stresses you out, I can help you relieve some of that.” He spoke in between kisses, ones he placed on Barry’s jaw and neck.

“Maybe later, right now we’ve got a crazed detective to deal with.”


End file.
